


Moon Phases

by eccenteric



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, might be part of one of my longer wips, moonbae are never happy in my fic ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccenteric/pseuds/eccenteric
Summary: We used to laugh together, hold each other, and promise to stay forever.Where did those days go, Kevin?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Moon Phases

**Author's Note:**

> uhh idk. i missed writing angst and then ended up finishing something short. i actually meant for this story to be a thing of its own but now i think i might incorporate it or at least refer to it as a part of one of my longer wips. also i rated this teen but tbh it could belong in general...idrk tho. btw not beta read.
> 
> enjoy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (there's a certain someone that might yell at me for posting a fic while she's asleep)

Jacob sets his phone down next to the bedside, tired of staring at his empty lock screen with time and date being the only things to change. Has it been a month? Jacob doesn't know.

For the first few times Kevin didn't come home for days, he kept track of how many days it took until his boyfriend finally returned. Nowadays, he keeps track of when Kevin actually spends the night with him.

He hopes the space beside him can be filled tonight.

He sighs and flips over on the way too big bed not meant for one person. Moonlight filters in through the blinds and illuminates a tabletop in his line of vision. Of course, out of all things, the light brings into focus the framed picture he took of him and Kevin when they went on a date to a dessert cafe. Nature is either comforting him or mocking him, but it doesn’t matter which because the moonlight isn’t  _ his  _ moon. Jacob pulls his blanket up closer to his chin and curls in on it, forcing his eyes shut to ignore the pang of longing piercing through his heart.

His consciousness steadily dulls down into a half asleep state when he hears the front door open and close, signaling that  _ Kevin is home. _ His eyes fly open, not bothering to question if he’s dreaming as he stumbles out of bed to see if it’s really him, that Kevin Moon is truly home. He reaches the entrance in record time, but the sight before his eyes is certainly not what he’s been expecting.

“Kevin…?”

Kevin is standing near the doorway, head down and fists clenched. Jacob’s eyes frantically scan Kevin’s overall appearance. His hair is tousled in every direction, clothes ripped and dirty from  _ God knows what,  _ and Jacob’s thoughts run a mile a minute. He’s been in the dark all this time about what Kevin’s been up to because every time he asked, he’d only feel rough lips on him as a reply, and he’d forget the question altogether in favor of trying to savor every second he can get with him. Now, he wishes more than ever that he knew of his whereabouts.

Jacob takes uncertain steps towards Kevin. “What...what happened? Who did this to you?”

His head still hangs low, refusing to acknowledge Jacob’s presence even though he’s standing right in front of him now. Jacob takes the chance to slowly reach up and tilt Kevin’s head upwards, gasping at his busted lips and the unsightly bruises littered around his eyes and cheeks. His thumb ghosts over the wounds, flinching when Kevin lets out a noise of discomfort.

“Kevin,” coaxes Jacob, trying to make eye contact. Kevin tries his best to avoid his prying eyes but  _ he has to know. _ Whatever Kevin has been doing is clearly dangerous and Jacob won’t let that slip past him. He’s determined to find out everything tonight.

Waiting for Kevin to open up only results in him rudely taking his hands off of his face and brushing past him towards their shared room. Jacob watches him walk off in stunned silence, taken aback by his response and  _ hurt _ that his efforts have been ignored so easily.

“Kevin!”

He belatedly chases after Kevin and tries to enter their room, only to find the door locked. He rattles the doorknob in disbelief, banging on the door and calling for his boyfriend to open up.

“Let me in!”

Amidst the banging and yelling, Jacob swears he hears a sob coming from the other side of the door and his own vision starts to blur together. He’s unable to hold back the tears that spill out together with his pleas that aren’t even coherent anymore because his voice is shaking and hiccups interrupt every other word that tries to leave his lips.

The concept of time is lost on Jacob. There’s no telling how much time has passed since Kevin locked himself in the room, but his throat is sore and the aftermath of crying sends shudders through him. He’s beyond tired and wants to be held, wants to be in  _ Kevin’s arms. _ His pleading and knocking died down a while ago, now reduced to him leaning against the door, quietly praying for Kevin’s safety, for their happiness, for everything to be okay soon.

_ It’s going to be okay. _

_ It’s going… _

_ to… _

_ be okay… _

.

.

.

.

.

Rays of sunlight poke at his eyes, signaling the start of a new day. Jacob feels the mattress under him and the soft blanket covering his body and he already knows. He knows that he’s gone.

Just like the moon, Kevin’s gone once the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha idk this isn't one of my best writings i think
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/ruberics_cube) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/ruberics_cube)


End file.
